willow_jenksfandomcom-20200215-history
Walfie
Walfie (W'''/illow and '''Alfie) is the romantic pairing of Willow Jenksand Alfie Lewis. Alfie remembered Willow from three years ago and told Jerome who she was. He disapproved of Jerome cheatingon Mara with Willow and Jerome discovered Alfie had feelings for Willow which he denied until she hugged him. Willow seemed to know of Alfie's feelings for her, as she convinced him not to tell Jerome that she, Mara, and Joy knew he had cheated on them. After Willow and Jerome break up, Willow and Alfie begin flirting and ask each other out simultaneously. They begin a relationship. Alfie saves Willow from Robert when he can't turn her into a sinner, and Robert then threatens Willow which prompts Alfie to become a sinner. Alfie then insults Willow, breaks up with her, and hits on Mara and Joy. Willow cries over their break up but moves on and becomes involved in the mystery. After returning to normal, Willow says that the last thing she remembers was Alfie breaking up with her. Alfie begs her to forgive him, claiming he doesn't remember anything, which she eventually does when he gives her a hedgehog. Their relationship continues at a steady pace until graduation. Cassie flirts with him and tells him that his relationship with Willow is over which makes Alfie nervous and he asks Willow if she's bored with him. She confesses she needs extra credit if she wants to go to the same university as Alfie. He tries to find her a valedictorian medal which he tries to take back after seeing the symbol of Ra, but she begs him to give it to her, convincing Alfie. After Sweet gives her the extra credit, she kisses Alfie. When Alfie leaves graduation early, he grabs Willow and begs her not to leave. Favorite Walfie Episode House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Alfie makes Willow breakfast. *She likes the breakfast and calls it a "breakfast of the champions." *She suggests peanut butter, and he calls her a breakfast angel. *Mara says they're perfect for each other. *KT says she thinks they're soulmates. *Alfie tries to ask Willow out. *She figures out what he's trying to ask her and suggests a date. *He suggests maybe going to an Italian restaurant in town, but Willow suggest burgers and going to see the horror film, which makes Alfie very happy. *KT says Alfie won't stop talking about their date. *He is happy when she comes up with another date idea. *Alfie is impressed by the watergun that Willow bought. *Alfie didn't mind when Willow splashed her with the water gun. *When Mara insults Jerome, Alfie pulls Willow closer and puts his arm around her in a protective way. *Willow tried not to laugh(smiled) when Alfie squirted Eddie with the water gun. Trivia *They only kissed once on the series. *They became a couple very suddenly. *They will still be a couple in college. *Both Louisa and Alex ship Walfie. *It was seen in the promo that they went to the prom together since they're an item. *Since Willow can't have a hedgehog in the house, Alfie adopts one for her. *KT and Mara think that they're soulmates, because of how they like to mix everything up while they eat. *Mara, KT, Patricia, and Jerome think that Willow and Alfie are perfect for each other. *Before they were together, Alfie realized that he's crushing on Willow. *They both love water fights, burgers, and horror movies. *At first Jerome thought that Willow's dating Alfie just to make him jealous, but it was confirmed that Willow liked Alfie since the beginning. *Alfie is shown to be very protective of Willow because he was turned into the sinner of anger, due to him becoming angry when evil Frobisher said that he will hurt Willow. Also, in the Season 3 movie, he told Willow to stay at the graduation ceremony because of Sophia. *Their first kiss was in The Touchstone of Ra. *Alex confirmed on Twitter that the Touchstone of Ra Walfie kiss wasn't even in the script. [1] *They both are going to the same college. *They shared one kiss, which wasn't even in the script, confirmed by Alex. Relationships *Start Up: House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *Break Up: House of Hog / House of Defeat Reason For Break Up: When Alfie became a sinner, he broke up with Willow and insulted her, leaving Willow completely heartbroken. Relationship #2 (3.40 - present) *Start Up: House of Ammut/House of Heroes *Break Up: N/A